frost_survival_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Gannon, A - Terminal Entries
Gannon, A - Terminal Entries '''are entries on a terminal in Recon Bunker Theta, unlocked by the Recon Bunker Access Code 429A Password. Transcript User: Gannon, A CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: PROCEED ONLY WITH PROPER AUTHORIZATION '''Interview Transcript 10.20.82 "The following is an audio-to-text transcript of interviews between interview Maj. Arthur Gannon and Alias: ISCARIOT on 10.20.82 START TRANSCRIPT// Interviewer: What was your relation to Troy Bishop? ISCARIOT: We were smugglers. Trafficked questionable packages for questionable people. He was the head of the operation; I just handled the books. Interviewer: Where is HR-D4. ISCARIOT: What? I don't understand the question. Interviewer: You say that you handled the books. You had direct knowledge of every package on board the FMS Columbia. One of these packages was marked HR-D4. Where is HR-D4? ISCARIOT: I don't know the specific item tag, we - Interviewer: We? ISCARIOT: The crew suspected Bishop was holding out on us; smuggling a little extra on the side and taking full profits for himself. Turns out he was - I snuck into his cabin and found some sketchy documents that mentioned an unmarked package and a specific drop-point: the Liberty VI. Interviewer: What happened after you met Bishop at the drop-point? ISCARIOT: The plan was to kill him and finish the job ourselves, with equal shares. This is, we never found his package. Probably still on the Columbia for all I know. We just figured he'd taken it, and made off without us. But when we got there, he was as clueless as we were. Interviewer: Where is the FMS Columbia? ISCARIOT: Hell if I know. Interviewer: Where is the FMS Columbia? ISCARIOT: Look pal, I've told you everything I know, you can't expect me to remember exactly where I was in the middle of a nuclear fucking tsunami. Interviewer: Administer procedure. ISCARIOT: UNINTELLIGIBLE Interviewer: Where is the FMS Columbia? ISCARIOT: RESPONSE Interviewer: This concludes our interview. Private, would you please escort Mr. Ischar outside? END TRANSCRIPT//" Personal Notes "9.8.82 It's been two months and we've had no headway with this thing. The higher ups are getting edgy- they'd reassign me to Site R to spend my days picking through rocks and writing studies on cockroach mutations. My place is back west, with Beth. I just need more time, dammit. The General's inability to provide me with any concrete information on this mission is infuriating. He won't even tell me what htis package I'm searching for actually is. I'm close to acquiring one of the smugglers that brought it ashore, and although it is not strictly speaking part of the mission, I plan on uncovering the nature of Hotel Romeo. 10.16.82-10.18.82 Details, HOTEL ROMEO : Interviews confirm my suspicion that Hotel Romeo (Package HR-D4) is a form of Biological Weapon. Use of Photonic Reasonation Generators confirmed in separate findings (specific documentation transferred to Surveillance Center K-21B). How this would benefit a biological weapon is uncertain. Use in conventional explosives could be evidence for enhanced EMP or Electrical Pulse weaponization. Possible false information. Interviews to be reconducted at a later date to test for accuracy. 10.20.82 HOTEL ROMEO pinpointed to smuggler ship FMS Columbia. ISCARIOT uncooperative in ascertaining location of FMS Columbia. Requesting transfer to Surveillance Center K-21B. Available intel there may aid in our search." Surveillance Report: Militant Activity "The militant organization Recon Squad Alpha Romeo encountered last month THEMIS has finally dipped into our district. Alpha Romeo's reports tell us that the group is highly organized, although they have yet to acquire significant stockpiles of weaponry. General Eaton's decision is that RS: Alpha Romeo will continue to surviel Themis' operations for the time being, but will not engage unless fired upon." Category:Terminal